This invention relates to image projecting equipment. More particularly, it concerns a device which enables photographic transparencies to be loaded into a magazine of a projector or viewer. The term "photographic transparencies" refers to the type of transparency which has a rigid mount, made of cardboard of plastic, for example.
Known ways of loading photographic transparencies into a magazine of a projector or viewer involve a manual insertion of the transparencies one by one into the slots provided for this purpose in the magazine. This is a relatively slow task and one that requires certain precision. Other than being time consuming, it may also cause significant apprehension to people with various physical disabilities such as poor sight, arthritic conditions, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least substantially ameliorate some or all of these disadvantages and to provide a device which permits the rapid and accurate loading of photographic transparencies into the magazine of the projector or viewer.
Although the present invention will be described herein in connection with a magazine of a projector or viewer, it will be appreciated that the invention may find many different applications.